


Water to Wine

by via_ostiense



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One very tiny, very specific transmutation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water to Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summer88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=summer88).



Mizuki timed it carefully. Everyone's attention was on the wedding party as Yuuta led his bride to the head table. In the brightly lit room, no one noticed the tiny, brief flare of an alchemical reaction as he focused on one very tiny, very specific transmutation. Water to wine was pointless when all the glasses at the head table were already filled with champagne, and it was cliche besides, but champagne to cyanide was another matter altogether. He watched the reaction flare in one particular glass, then shredded his array and shoved the bits of paper into his pocket.

Mizuki stood with the rest of the guests and applauded as the wedding party seated themselves. He stared at Yuuta, who looked dashing and handsome in his tuxedo, and very much in love with his bride. His arm never left her side, and the joy in his open face made Mizuki want to grind his teeth.

Yuuta stood up, gesturing for silence. "I'd like to raise a toast to my Hayako. I love you, and you've made me the happiest man on Earth today." Mizuki thought he felt a vein burst in his forehead. Yuuta raised his glass. "Ladies and gentlemen, to my wife!" He touched glasses with the bride and smiled at her before tossing back the contents of his glass.

Five minutes later, Yuuta collapsed where he was sitting, and in the midst of the increasingly panicked murmuring, Mizuki hid a smile.


End file.
